naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Aikawa
Love Aikawa 'is a Visored and the former captain of the Seventh Squad. Appearance Love is a tall Visored with brown eyes and a thick black spike afro wich adds further to his above average height. Love sports a green joggins suit and wears mirrored sunglasses at all times. Personality Love is a laid back and easy going man, usually reading Shōnen Jump or some of Lisa's erotic manga in his spare time. Love's attitude switches from serious to carefree within a moments notice. Though he is a man who believes in respect and maintaining the peace and is quick to uphold those standards when no one else will. He also appears to have little love for posturing, as indicated when he slaps the back of Rose's head, for talking about former enemies, banding together in times of war, in order to fight a common foe, just before they're about to fight Starrk. Then showing his more carefree side by making a manga reference in response to Starrk questioning what happened to his mask. Despite his laid back attitude, Love is a rather brutal and merciless fighter, not letting his opponents make a move against him and using his Shikai's special ability mixed with his mask right at the start of his battle with Coyote Starrk. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Master Swordsman - As a former captain, Love is no doubt quite skilled in swordsmanship. He faces off against a Hollowfied Kensei one on one, without releasing. He even managed to block an spiritually charged attack from Kensei with his unreleased blade. *Shunpo Expert - His Shunpo is fast enough to keep up with the other captains when they were rushing to the scene of the conflict, albeit he seems slower than Shinji. *Highly Perceptive Combatant - During his fight with the Primera Espada Coyote Starrk, Love has shown to be very intuitive and can predict the actions an opponent may make and how to counter them. *Enhanced Durability - When Love was brutally attacked by a Hollowfied Kensei, with a spiritually charged attack at point blank range, Love sustained only minor injuries and kept on fighting with no signs of faltering. *Great Spiritual Power - As a former captain, he possessed a great-level of spiritual power. Being a Vizard Love possesses a dual type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His spiritual energy is light blue. Zanpakuto Tengumaru (''Long-Nosed Goblin) - In its sealed form, Tengumaru is an average katana with a white hilt-wrapping and heart-shaped tsuba (befitting his name). After becoming a Visored, he carries it by a tōju over his shoulder. *Shikai - Tengumaru's release command is "'''Slam". Tengumaru transforms into a large kanabō, roughly twice the height of Love himself. It is also very sturdy, as shown when it blocks, and even appears to dispel, Starrk's Cero. Shikai Special Ability - Tengumaru possesses immense strength and durability, and has the ability to manipulate fire. *Hifuki no Koduchi Hollowfication Hollow Mask - Love's hollow mask takes the form of a traditional Japanese Oni mask. *Power Augmentation **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Durability **Kagmibiraki List of Moves and Techniques *Kagmibiraki List of Awakenings *Hollow Mask Relationships Friends/Allies *Shinji Hirako *Kensei Muguruma *Rojuro Otoribashi *Hachigen Ushoda *Lisa Yadomaru *Mashiro Kuna *Hiyori Sarugaki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Shunsui Kyoraku Enemies *Sosuke Aizen *Hollows *The Espada **Coyote Stark Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Seventh Squad Category:Gotei 13 Category:Visored Category:Heroes Alliance